Sunshine
by DuchessRaven
Summary: The birth of the very first Espeon. Takes place between the two Mewtwo movies, on Mount Caina. Mewtwo rescues a wounded female eevee who drifted by his island, and developes feeling for her when she turns out to be more than she appears. FINISHED AT LAST!
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, blah blah blah  
  
SUNSHINE  
  
Mt. Caina.  
  
It graces the world with its clear waters and serene beauty. There were times I had wondered why such a beautiful place was allowed to exist in such a cruel and unfeeling world.  
  
Me and my kind had searched long and hard for a place to live, to stay, away from the troubles of the outside. There were other places where we could have settled in for a home, but I felt responsible to find them a good shelter. After all, I created them, brought them into this world without their consent. And so, after many trials and failures, we landed here, on this secluded island, shut off from the rest of pokemon civilization.  
  
There is a spring deep inside the mountain. Clean, pure, it has been untouched by the hands of man. It is the source of all life here-the trees, the grass, the fruit, the pokemon and their young. Although we are of different birth than those who live beyond the great lake surrounding us, we still lead out life like them. We eat, we drink, we play and breed. It is all part of the life cycle on this planet.  
  
But we are not safe here. We will never be safe anywhere, because there are men out there hunting for us. Especially me. I fear the day comes when we will have to leave this place in search of another home. And the next search may not end so well.  
  
Everything touched by man results in disaster. That is one of the reasons this island shouldn't be allowed to exist. When humans discover us here, they will come, and the serenity here will be disturbed, destroyed, never to be restored. Humans seem to destroy everything they touch, although at times it doesn't seem to be on purpose.  
  
I'll never understand humans.  
  
I don't plan to.  
  
It was because of them that I was born into this world against my will. I was never meant to be. The very first memory I have of my life was been trapped inside a test tube with wires hooked up to my body. The first words I ever heard was of a scientist tell me that my sole purpose for living was to be a test subject for their experiments.  
  
When I fought back, they called me a monster.  
  
But I ask you, who is the worse? The monster or the one who creates him?  
  
There is a computer inside my lair underground in the island. I use it to scan information from the electronic web established by the humans. I have read and studied extensively. Once, I had come upon a piece of literature called Frankenstein. The woe of the monster inside the story when it realized that it would be alone its whole life triggered something in me. I still have the document saved in my files.  
  
The human who wrote the book was long dead, a pity that I will never be able to speak to her face to face, or at least see what kind of person could tell such a heart-felt tale.  
  
I am a clone.  
  
So are the other pokemon on the island. I cloned them some time ago, from real pokemon, which means that they each have a counterpart living somewhere far away, enjoying a life that they have no hope of experiencing. Even though they don't say it out loud, at least not to me, I know that they dream of a better life, one where they can roam free about the world and not fear capture.  
  
But dreams are all they are ever going to have.  
  
I dream often, even though I rarely sleep. My dreams are more visions than anything else. Every now and then, I dream of my own counterpart, the one which I was clones from.  
  
Mew.  
  
She is a mystic, a legend above all. She was the last of her kind, until I came alone, confused and misguided, like a child she had never asked for. Troubled started from my birth, and she had set out to end them.  
  
In the end, she led me from my ways, guided me down a different path. From her, I learned to care for and protect the creatures I created, and give them safety. At times, it felt as if we were two half of a whole, light and dark, yin and yan.  
  
I asked her to stay with me, to help me protect my creations, but she left. I couldn't blame her, because she was hunted, too. Besides, she was a free spirit, a bird who couldn't sing with its wings tied.  
  
And so she left, but on some nights, she spoke to me from far away, telling me not to give up, never surrender, and to remember the past as a lesson, not a tragedy. Eventually, we grew to love each other as partners and dual guardians of peace on this small island I have come to call home.  
  
~*~  
  
Mewtwo stood on the top of Mount Caina, as he did almost every night, gazing up at the moon. Sometimes Pikachu and Meowth joined him. They were both his friends and servants, and they were clones just like him, which made them good companions, because they understood why he was up here so often, looking up at the sky.  
  
But on this day he was alone.  
  
Peace.  
  
Peace was what he desired. And quiet. While he appreciated the company of his friends, every now and then they got noisy, and he would leave, move away, and be alone.  
  
It was that time of year again, early spring, when the bug pokemon flew across the lake to their breeding ground on the other side. They traveled by night, guided by the moonlight. It was a majestic sight indeed. If only he had the heart to enjoy its beauty.  
  
The world was different for Mewtwo. He perceived it not as a shelter but as a beast ready to strike any second. Ever since New Island, he had not let his guard down one second. Everyday, he stood on the mountains, looking into the distance, anticipating and dreading his enemy's arrival. Time did not pass easily.  
  
At least during the season of the bug pokemon he could relax a little. At this time, the entire lake was cornered off by the humans for protection of the bugs. No one was allowed into the area, which meant a little peace of mind for him and the other clones.  
  
So, on this particular night, as thousands of Ledian made their way across the sky, Mewtwo gazed into the world from his spot on Mount Caina, wondering once again if the world looked the same to him as it did to those flying creatures in the sky.  
  
A noise from behind caught his attention. He had already sensed the presence and deemed it harmless even before it made itself known. Without turning around, he spoke to it through his telepathy.  
  
[Yes, Pikachu?]  
  
The clone Pikachu stopped, apparently not expecting to be detected so early. He made his way to Mewtwo's side and sat by his feet. [Sorry to disturb you.] There was silence for a moment. [Are you troubled again?]  
  
[What makes you say that?]  
  
The Pikachu looked at the sky. [Something about the sky always troubles you.]  
  
[Is it that easy to tell?]  
  
[Sometimes.]  
  
Mewtwo sighed. [Look at the world outside, Pikachu,] he said, [there is so much unnecessary danger out there. So much undeserved pain.]  
  
[The sky is simpler,] Pikachu replied. [It's just clouds and stars, isn't that right?]  
  
[Yes. But that is not what troubles me,] Mewtwo shook his head slowly, [it's the fact that even though it seems simple, it is made up of millions of worlds, every one of which could hold even more chaos than this one.]  
  
Pikachu gazed up at him. [You fear that we'll never find peace.]  
  
[I fear nothing.]  
  
[Right,] Pikachu said with a high-pitched chuckle. [You just think too much.]  
  
[I don't...] Mewtwo stopped in the middle of his sentence. He shifted his attention to the waters.  
  
[I heard it, too.]  
  
~*~  
  
Shaking.  
  
Tumbling.  
  
That was all the small Eevee remembered from her trip. She had been on the waters, inside its tiny prison of a box for many hours, floating without a destination. The fur on her body was once shiny and soft, and wet and limp like an old rag.  
  
Each second seemed like an eternity to her as she existed the river opening and drifted onto the lake. She could see nothing but water on every direction, which meant no matter how hard she screamed, there was no one to rescue her. Sadly, she curled up into a ball and whimpered to herself.  
  
She was born a runt, weak, and slightly deforms with her short legs and huge ears. Her trainer, the young son of a breeder's family, had tried to use her in battle, but she lost every time due to her inability to learn strong attacks. The pitiful little tackles she dished out couldn't even take out the weakest pokemon in the wild. Heck, she could barely even walk straight.  
  
The breeder then tried to make her evolve by using stones, but she could never make it all the way. Her body was never strong enough to endure the whole evolution process. Not that she didn't try. Every time a stone touched her, she used all her will and strength to make herself change, but always ended up tired out before the change was completed.  
  
Finally, frustrated and impatient, the breeder placed her in the box that had become her home and abandoned her in a dark forest one night, probably thinking either someone would pick her up or the wild Houndour would devour her by dawn. But neither happened. Her scent had escaped the Houndour somehow and when morning arrived, she found herself starved and alone, still sitting the little wooden box, too frightened to move.  
  
And so she had spent two days sitting in the movie, moving only to munch on the leaves from nearby trees or to relieve herself. It had seemed like she was going to spend the rest of her life there when the rain came.  
  
It pounded down on her little body hours upon hours, hammering her mercilessly. But that was not the worst part. When yet another night passed, she found herself floating on a muddy stream, heading toward the river, where she would be for the next seven hours, crying for help but not heard.  
  
Now, she was on the lake.  
  
She was weary and tired and had given up hope for help long ago. Saddened, she laid her head down to rest.  
  
A buzzing sound woke her just a few moments later. Alarmed, the little pokemon lifted her head and looked up. A huge group of Beedrill soared over her, fluttering their wings at tremendous speed. Suddenly frightened, she made herself at little as possible in order to avoid their attention. Bug pokemon were very irritable during breeding season.  
  
But they noticed her anyway.  
  
With a shriek, a large Beedrill dove for her, stinger ready and aimed at her. The tiny eevee cried out in fear and dodged to one side. The Beedrill missed and crashed into the water, taking half the box with it. A second later it reappeared, drenched and angry. An enraged sound came from its throat and several more of its kind fell from the sky.  
  
I'm going to die, she thought incoherently as the buzzing drew close, I'm going to die.  
  
~*~  
  
The cry for help was very soft, and nearly undetectable by normal pokemon across the vast lake.  
  
But Mewtwo was not an ordinary pokemon.  
  
The little one's stress was vibrating in the air was Pikachu perked up his ears and searched for the direction. His eyes stopped on a point in the middle of the waters.  
  
[The Ledian have passed.]  
  
Mewtwo nodded.  
  
[And the Beedrill always follow the Ledian's scent.]  
  
[It's the breeding season.]  
  
Pikachu sniffed in the air. [They're irritable. And angry.]  
  
[Then you'll have to hurry, don't you?]  
  
~*~  
  
She waited for them to strike.  
  
One second passed.  
  
Then a few more.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The buzzing was still in the air, and getting louder, which meant the Beedrills were getting angrier for some reason, but they were no longer aimed at her. Instead, among the buzzing sound, there was something else happening.  
  
Timidly, she opened one eye and immediately closed it again as brilliant light shot into her vision. Lightning filled the air. The flock Beedrill that had tried to attack her earlier had fallen away, flutter hard to keep themselves in the air. Their bodies were battered and singed. She opened both eyes a silver and searched for the cause.  
  
A small figure had appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air, its body charged and glowing with electricity. It was a Pikachu, standing ready for battled, fending off the Beedrills.  
  
Eevee gazed at it with awe, wondering for the first time if Pikachus could fly.  
  
More Beedrill dove from the sky. The Pikachu shrieked and light shot out from its body, lighting up the entire lake. Even the moon suddenly appeared dim compared to its power. The crash of thunder filled the air.  
  
Oddly, she felt safe.  
  
A soft, comfortable feeling came over her. It was like been held in strong, loving arms. She struggled to stay alert, to watch the battle in the sky, but her eyelids kept drooping. Her body was suddenly exhausted.  
  
[Sleep.]  
  
She started, looked around, but found no one. Yet, the voice sounded so close.  
  
[It's all right. Go to sleep.]  
  
This time she obeyed and enclosed herself in the safe darkness of slumber. The noise over head didn't bother her at all as she felt herself drifting, floating.  
  
I'm dreaming, she told herself.  
  
Her limbs touched nothing, but she wasn't scared. She felt like she was in a cloud, been held up by soft mist. She was flying.  
  
~*~  
  
Mewtwo teleported the small creature toward him, using the rest of his concentration to keep Pikachu in the air. His friend was doing well, and it wouldn't be long before the Beedrill flock go flying off with their stingers tucked away.  
  
The little pokemon floating before him was sleeping peacefully. It was an Eevee, and a very young one at that. One look at its body showed that it's been through a lot: weather, abuse, overwork, and who knows what else. And yet as it slept, it looked as free of trouble as an angel.  
  
Mewtwo brought the Eevee down into his arms and held it. It sniffed and snuggled against his chest as a baby would. Its ears were enormous and its feet small and weak. It was a born runt, rejected by the world.  
  
As he strolled back deep into the mountains, Mewtwo stroke the small Eevee's fur gently. It was hurt but he will have those wounds healed in no time.  
  
[Welcome to Mount Caina,] he told it, [the world of outcasts. You'll fit in just fine.]  
  
~*~  
  
Eevee wasn't sure who was holding her, or if the stranger was kind or not, but she liked it. For the first time in a long, long while, someone cared.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, this is my first pokemon fanfic. Not very good, I know. I may or may not continue it, depending on the response. If u think it sucks, please don't flame. 


	2. Ch2

Ch. 2  
  
The first thing that Eevee was aware of when she woke was cold. Wherever she was, it was chilly, but comfortably so. She was lying down on a flat surface covered with large, soft leaves. She flexed one of her paws carefully, expecting the usual pain from her deformed joint. None came. Curiously, she raised her other paw and twisted it as far as possible.  
  
Didn't hurt.  
  
Carefully, Eevee pushed herself up to her feet and looked around. She was inside a large cave. The ceiling was draped with columns of stone like icicles; some so low they nearly reached her. The surface she had been resting on was a smooth slab of stone, polished so shiny it resembled marble.  
  
There was a single hole sitting high on the wall of the cave. Through it, she saw the velvet fabric of the night, decorated with twinkling stars. Not a sound could be heard all throughout the cave. No one was around but her, sitting alone in this peacefully shelter.  
  
I died on the lake, she thought to herself, I had died and gone to...  
  
Here.  
  
Wherever "here" was, she liked it. It had been a long time she felt as safe as she did now. The cold stone seemed to block out all the troubles of the past. But one questioned remained: who brought her here?  
  
Eevee hopped off the "bed" and walked around the cave. There were three tunnels on the walls. One leading up, one leading down, and one that split into another two from where she could see. All three were too long for her to determine where they led. After a few minutes of deliberation, she decided to stay put.  
  
Images flooded her mind as she waited. She remembered been on the lake, and been attacked by Beedrill. And then she was saved, by a flying Pikachu.  
  
But Pikachus don't fly.  
  
Back on the farm of the breeder, she had seen a large, colorful poster hanging off the wall of the breeder's son. It was a picture of a Pikachu with balloons tied to its body, and it was flying through the sky. Did this Pikachu have balloons?  
  
She tried to remember, but couldn't.  
  
And it wasn't just the Pikachu. Someone else was there, too. Someone who was near, but far at the same time. Someone had given her relief in her time of crisis and then carried her away from it all. Someone put her to a restful sleep and placed her here. Someone had...  
  
Healed her wounds?  
  
Even the ones she had carried from birth had been healed. The twist in her joints, the scars from rigorous training, and the patch of burnt skin on her ear from the time she accidentally stumbled too close to a lit fireplace. They were all gone. What kind of medicine could heal like that?  
  
[Hey.]  
  
Eevee whirled around at the voice. A pokemon slightly bigger than herself entered the cave through the tunnel that led down. Surprised and alarmed, she took a step back.  
  
The newcomer studied her briefly. [Feel better?]  
  
Slowly, she nodded. The pokemon was a Meowth. His hind feet seemed a bit larger than normal, but otherwise it was just a common male Meowth.  
  
[Not much of a talker, huh?]  
  
She took another step back and kept a suspicious eye on the Meowth. Something in her wanted to trust him, but after so many years of mistreatment, even a friendly face seemed doubt mistrustful.  
  
[Hey, relax,] the Meowth told her. [Nobody's gonna hurt you.] Seeing that she was nervous, he kept his distance and sat on the stone floor. [Are you hungry? Thirsty?] She shook her head. [Okay, then. Come with me.]  
  
Eevee simply stared.  
  
[Well? Come along. You want to see who saved you, don't you?]  
  
With that, the Meowth walked back out the tunnel from whence he came. Eevee stood dumbfounded for a moment, then sprung after him when the words sunk in.  
  
~*~  
  
Mewtwo sat on the stone stool in front of his supercomputer, manipulating its controls at lightning speed. It had no keyboard, no input, and no output. Everything was fed and receiving by his mind quicker than human perception, which was one of the reasons he had been able to surf the Internet for this long without been detected.  
  
Pictures and words flashed through the large screen in front of him. He didn't need to pause for even a second to absorb them. Science, mathematics, literature, society... there was so much to learn and not as much time.  
  
He used a screen name to log onto certain secluded websites: Avatar23. It could be seen all over the web, registered as a male human professor, but if anyone ever tried to find out anything about this particular "person", they would find that he had no accounts, no fingerprints, and no identity whatsoever.  
  
Finally, hours later, after he felt he'd had all he could take in one day, Mewtwo closed down the Internet and switched the computer screen over to real time satellite. The electronic images disappeared and were replaced by the lovely view of Mount Caina. Mewtwo commanded the computer to zoom in and pan, focusing on a small city a few miles out from the mountains.  
  
It was happy place, filled with happy people and pokemon. These beings lived with no worries and no frowns, unaware that they were watched by a sad soul. Even Mewtwo himself wasn't sure why he kept such a close watch on them. Perhaps it was because he knew his friends would never experience such happiness.  
  
Someone was coming down the stairs, two of them. He felt them before they reached his lair.  
  
[I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me this late.]  
  
[I always have a good reason.] A second later, the faint footsteps of Meowth echoed in the lair, followed by the pitter-patter of smaller feet. [She's awake, and fine, too.]  
  
Mewtwo didn't turn around to look at the two. He didn't need to. Instead, he send his telepathy to the smaller presence. [Hello.] A wave of nervousness shook through the small pokemon's body. She was agitated and tense. [Are you rested?]  
  
No reply came but the Eevee seemed to relax at his voice. Meowth stepped forward and sat at Mewtwo's feet. [She's not much of a talker.]  
  
[So I see.]  
  
[What do we do with her?]  
  
Mewtwo felt the Eevee's ears perk up. [What do you mean by that?]  
  
[I mean do we keep her here or send her home.]  
  
[She has no home.]  
  
[You sure about that?]  
  
[Yes. Not anymore.]  
  
The Eevee had placed herself at a cautious spot some distance away, where she could listen to their words and study this strange creature before her without been in the way. Mewtwo reached out to her and found that she was physically stronger than before. This pleased him.  
  
[So we keep her here?]  
  
[Have you a better suggestion?]  
  
[But...] Mewoth glanced at Eevee. [She's not like us.]  
  
[How is that?]  
  
[We are... you know.]  
  
[We are outcasts.]  
  
[That, too.]  
  
Mewtwo stood. He could feel Eevee's surprise at his full height. She was a little afraid. After all, he was over six and a half feet tall, and she was barely a foot high. He didn't turn to her, knowing that his appearance was not a flattering one. Instead, he faced Meowth.  
  
[She is an outcast, too. That makes her one of us.]  
  
Meowth sighed. [You know I'm not going to argue with you. Do you really think it's smart to keep her here?]  
  
[Maybe we won't have to keep her. She will stay as long as she wants. When she is strong enough, she can go her way if she wishes. But for now...] He turned briefly and looked at Eevee for the first time since she entered. [This is her home.]  
  
~*~  
  
Eevee cowered in the corner, a little ashamed of her own timidity, but afraid to approach the strange pokemon before her. He seemed so large to her eyes, and unlike any pokemon she'd ever seen before. At first sight, she was frightened.  
  
But when he spoke, she immediately recognized his voice. It was that deep, soothing voice that told her to sleep on that chaotic lake, and those strong arms that brought her to safety. Carefully, she walked in a large circle to the side of him for a closer look.  
  
His features were strong and serious, a male, with definite feline characteristics, but not quite the same as the Meowth. His body was oddly smooth and his limbs were slender but sturdy. Watching him made her feel mesmerized.  
  
The Meowth tossed her a quick glance and she dimly heard him ask what the larger digimon planned to do with her. More words were exchanged and suddenly she was nervous again, afraid that they may decide to send her off from the island on her own again. She wouldn't survive out there, couldn't.  
  
The feline pokemon turned suddenly, and looked at her briefly. For a moment she found herself looking into his eyes. They were dark violet with light specks of blue that shun like the stars she had seen in the sky just moments ago. Something about them made her feel awed, as if she was in the presence of a superior being.  
  
I probably am, she told herself.  
  
The Meowth stood up, yawned, and walked out of the cave without a second look at her. She was alone in the stone lair with the strange pokemon. There was a minute of silence, then the other walked toward her. His stride was one of control and authority. She didn't back away as he stood over her. Instead, she stood her ground and admired his solemn grace and beauty.  
  
[Welcome to Mount Caina, little one,] he said.  
  
She didn't reply, and he didn't seem surprised or annoyed by it. She could feel him faintly inside her mind, looking for clues to her heart.  
  
[This is your home for as long as you like,] he told her, [you may leave if you wish, but if you want to stay, you are welcome to.]  
  
Eevee nodded, indicating that she understood.  
  
[I am Mewtwo. Do you have a name?]  
  
No response.  
  
[No?]  
  
She looked away. The truth was, she did have a name, one that was used back on the farm, when the pokemon who were good fighters jeered at her, and when the breeder told his friends how worthless it was to keep a little runt around. Yes, she did have a name, but she had no desire to speak it, because of the memories it carried with it.  
  
But some part of her wanted him to speak it.  
  
[Sunny.]  
  
He raised an eyebrow. [What?]  
  
[Sun...]  
  
[Sunshine?]  
  
Sunshine... she liked it. It was better than Sunny. It sounded brighter, and stronger. [Yes,] she said softly, [My name is Sunshine.]  
  
The pokemon called Mewtwo showed no expression on his face, but his voice indicated that he was pleased. [Sunshine,] he said, [that's a beautiful name. You should say it louder. It's something to be proud of.]  
  
~*~  
  
Love is an odd thing.  
  
When you first feel it, it feels like headache and nausea. But when time passes, one second at a time, you feel like nothing else matters but this sweet, sickly feeling, because you want to hold on to it, embrace it, along with the one you love.  
  
~*~  
  
The three-fingered hand hovered just above her body. Eevee breathed deeply as they glided in the air, from her head to the tip of her tail. Every time it passed over her, she felt her entire body tingle. It was a good sensation.  
  
She still knew nothing about the creature that healed and cared for her everyday since her arrival, except for his name, which made no sense to her. What kind of pokemon had a "two" in its name? Was it just a phrase? Or did it have other meanings?  
  
And the other pokemon here on this island. They were all very friendly, and very caring, but something about them was different. They felt...  
  
Distant.  
  
The Pikachu who had rescued her from the Beedrill took her around the island, slowing down every now and then for her to keep up, and showed her the mountains, and the spring deep inside. Everything was beautiful here, but so secluded. The entire island, including the pokemon, is cut off from the world. They held a tight, invisible bond among them, one she felt that she would never be a part of, no matter how much they assured her that they were her friends.  
  
The hand passed over her again, tendrils of violet flame extruding from it. Her body felt cool and comfortable, like it had been dipped in fresh oil.  
  
Mewtwo.  
  
His expression never seemed to change. He always carried a frown on his chiseled features, as if always in deep thought. Every word he spoke carried weight and contemplation with it. He rarely made a move to speak to other pokemon, but always received those who came to him. He advised, consoled, listened, and understood everyone's heartaches and problems, and he healed her everyday with his powers, but never told her why. In a world where no one cared for a stranger, he was one of a kind.  
  
But that made her wonder, does he have no heartaches himself?  
  
The flame on Mewtwo's fingertips diminished. Eevee shook herself and got to her feet. They were inside the cave she had slept in the day he brought her to the island. It was just after dawn and pleasantly warm. She stretched and felt the sunlight on her fur.  
  
[Better?]  
  
She nodded. For the past few weeks she'd been here, she had spoke little to him.  
  
[Good.] Without another word, he turned and headed outside the cave. Not long ago, she had learned that there was far more to his power than what she had seen, including the ability to both levitate AND teleport, something rare in even the more powerful psychic pokemon. And yet, he walked when he was among others, staying at their level even though he was clearly not.  
  
She watched him walk away from her. Questions burned in her mind, but the very thought of speaking to him made her nervous. It was not because she thought he would refuse to answer, or that he would think she was stupid, but because she was afraid her words would not be worth of consideration by such a superior being.  
  
But what kind of great creature who was second to none was named "two"?  
  
Eevee swallowed. [Um...]  
  
Mewtwo stopped and looked at her from the side. [Yes?]  
  
[I was... wondering.]  
  
[You have a question.] He did not ask, he stated.  
  
[Yes...] But with his eyes on her, she could not find the words.  
  
A tiny curve appeared on the tip of his mouth. It was a teasing smile, a very small one. [Am I that hard to talk to?]  
  
[No, I was just wondering...]  
  
A crashing sound came from the split tunnel. They both turned their attention to the entrance as Pikachu raced into the cave, panting and gasping.  
  
[People,] it uttered through short breaths, [to the north. Off the cape, on a ferry.] With that, it turned and dashed off again, with Mewtwo close behind.  
  
[Wait.]  
  
[Yes?]  
  
Eevee caught up to him quickly. [What's wrong? What's wrong with people?]  
  
The hard glare in his eyes made her shudder.  
  
[We don't welcome humans here.] 


	3. Ch3

Ch. 3  
  
Every step he took made her nervous as they proceeded up the stairs of the dark tunnel. Mewtwo could have simply teleported himself to the place he desired, but instead he walked, which, from the tiny Eevee's perception, meant he was distressed. And worried. And that made her heart pound in an uncomfortably fast beat as she tried desperately to keep up. With every few passing steps she wanted to ask what was so terribly urgent, but he did not seem to be aware of her presence.  
  
They emerged in the dim sunlight of dusk, on the uppermost level of Mt. Caina. The sky was a pretty clear rose red and clouds laid in lazy lines along the horizon. Water laid in every direction. It was quite a beautiful picture. Without slowing to appreciate the scenery, the tall feline stepped to the edge of the plateau and gazed into the north, bright from the flaming sunset. Panting slightly, Eevee hopped to his side and looked in the same direction, but saw nothing.  
  
[What's wrong?]  
  
Mewtwo didn't look at her. [Go back,] he said, almost an order.  
  
She almost did so, a little shaken by the command he so suddenly issued, but after a second of debating, curiosity won out and she stepped a little closer to the edge of the plateau instead. [Please tell me.]  
  
[Go.]  
  
[But.]  
  
He cut her off. [You'll get hurt.]  
  
Eevee turned her head toward him, confused. [From what?]  
  
Before Mewtwo answered, a pair of small paws caught her shoulders and pulled her aside. She struggled a bit before realizing it was Pikachu. The yellow mouse pokemon gave her a stern, don't-argue look and tugged her toward the interior of the mountain. Even more mesmerized, she followed, but not before spotting the silhouette of the large ferry coming toward the island, spouting steam as it went.  
  
Without a word, Pikachu led her back down the tunnel to the level just below the plateau. There, he left her alone and ran to the stone wall, where several holes were dug as windows, and peaked outside. Eevee quickly followed his example. The steam ferry was coming closer, aimed right at the island that she had now started to refer to as her home.  
  
[What's happening?] she asked. [It's just a ship.]  
  
Pikachu gave her an odd look. [A ship with people.]  
  
[So? Why are we hiding?]  
  
The other turned back to the window. [Next time, don't argue with him.]  
  
[What?]  
  
[Better yet, don't follow him at all. Not when there's people coming.]  
  
A loud clap of thunder made Eevee jump a foot into the air like a cat on a hot roof. Pikachu didn't even twitch. Shocked, Eevee looked out the window again and saw that the clouds, motionless and bright and few minutes ago were boiling in the sky, tumbling and writhing, forming a dark mass in the center of the lake. It reminded her of the days she spent in the forest, shivering from the drumming downpour.  
  
[What's happening?] she cried timidly.  
  
[Just routine.] A voice came from behind her. Eevee turned to see Meowth coming up toward her and Pikachu, who didn't even turn around.  
  
The cat pokemon approached Pikachu. [Almost late, weren't you?]  
  
[Caught them, didn't I?]  
  
[Sleeping on the job?]  
  
[This from someone who catnapped through his last five shifts?]  
  
Meowth snickered. [Touché.]  
  
A burst of lightning filled the cave with blinding whiteness. Eevee shrieked and buried her head under her paws. Meowth, like Pikachu, didn't even blink. He looked at her curiously left Pikachu's side. [Guess you're not used to it, are you?]  
  
Eevee peeked up at him. [What's going on?] she squeaked.  
  
[Nothing really.]  
  
[But, but.]  
  
Meowth pulled Eevee to the window. [Just look.]  
  
She did. The lake, peaceful just minutes ago, was now an ocean of turbulent. Giant waves rose and came crashing down thunderously. Forks of lightning shot down from the sky above and struck the land below. Thunder boomed so loudly that she felt her fur ripple. Amidst the pouring rain, she spotted the ferry, up on the tip of the waves one minutes, and down below the watery canyons another.  
  
[How.]  
  
[Can't you guess?] Meowth asked with a smirk, his voice barely audible over the noise around them.  
  
Eevee stared in awe at the sight before her. The entire lake and island was surrounded by chaos and darkness. She shuddered.  
  
[Is it really him?]  
  
[Who else would it be?]  
  
Another clap of thunder, louder than all the previous.  
  
[Does he really have this much power?]  
  
[Power? Ha!] Meowth laughed with dry humor. [This is just a little trick.]  
  
Eevee stared at him in shock and disbelief.  
  
[He's right, you know,] Pikachu said from a few feet away. [We see it every time people happen to come our way.]  
  
[But why?] Eevee cried. [What's wrong with people?]  
  
The silence seemed loud despite the noise outside. Neither pokemon spoke as Eevee looked at them from one to the other. Finally, Pikachu spoke.  
  
[You don't know.] Eevee shook her head. Pikachu looked at Mewoth. [He didn't tell her?]  
  
[Not the right time, I suppose.]  
  
[There's never a right time for this sort of thing.]  
  
[Of course not, and it's not our decision to tell her.]  
  
A pained look appeared on Pikachu's face as he looked at Eevee. [We can't really tell you anything.]  
  
[Why not?]  
  
[How about this,] Meowth said, [let's just say that we don't work well with people. They're kind of like. bad luck.]  
  
[I don't understand.]  
  
The others exchanged a look. [You don't have to.] Pikachu said, following Meowth out of the cave room.  
  
[Wait! I.] Sighing, and terribly confused, Eevee looked back outside again. The ferry, which now seemed very small and helpless, was been flipped from side to side by the waves and howling wind. Suddenly, an unmistakable shape dropped into the water. Someone was fallen overboard!  
  
He's going to kill them! Eevee thought desperately. All at once, she was very, very scared. What kind of place is this? She asked herself.  
  
Before she even decided to do so, Eevee raced out of the cave and up the stairs. This time she was greeted by the cold storm that immediately soaked her to the bone. Through the thick rain she spotted the form of Mewtwo, standing undisturbed by the chaos. His arms were stretched toward the sky. Each tiny movement of his fingers brought forth more turning of the black clouds. Fighting against the wind, she ran toward him, unaware that he had detected her presence way before she expected.  
  
[Get back!]  
  
The mental shout was so strong that it knocked her back like a blow, sending her down into the tunnel again, away from everything. Eevee got to her feet and went for him again, but an invisible barrier held her back, preventing her from even stepping out of the cave.  
  
[You're hurting those people!] she cried, feeling the anger in her voice. [What are you doing?!]  
  
[I told you to stay back.]  
  
A huge wave carried the ferry to its tip, almost turning it over completely. Eevee struggled against the barrier but it held tight. She watched helplessly as another victim fell to the tumbling lake.  
  
[You're evil!] she screamed at Mewtwo. [I thought you were good! You're evil!]  
  
The barrier seemed to shake a bit but still held. Every muscle on her body tense, Eevee watched another body tip over the ship, dropping toward the water.  
  
Déjà vu  
  
The body never hit the water. She saw it float up, followed by another, and another. All the people that had fallen victim to the lake had been picked up. Even from as far away as she was, she could see the bright violet light carrying them, along with the ferry, away from the island.  
  
The waves had begun to die down. Then, rhythmically, they began to push the ferry toward the edge of the lake, toward the calmer waters far from Mt. Caina. The people carried by the violet light were drifting, ever so gently, until they were again safely on the ferry.  
  
The clouds were no longer boiling and were dispersing, showing the first stars of the night. A few minutes passed and the lake was again calm, serene, as if nothing had happened. The ferry flowed, dipping slightly every now and then. It soon waddled out of sight, gone from the horizon.  
  
Eevee suddenly felt her body go weak. Her legs nearly collapsed like noodles. She didn't move but followed Mewtwo with her eyes as he walked away from the plateau. He stopped in front of her and gazed down. He seemed so tall.  
  
[They'll forget they ever saw the island,] he said emotionlessly, [they will think they sailed onto the lake, met up with some big waves, and turned back. The storm was merely a cover to move them away from the area.]  
  
Eevee didn't reply. Mewtwo began to walk away but stopped. [In case you were wondering,] he said, [no one was hurt. It's all routine.]  
  
As she watched him disappear into the darkness of Mt. Caina, Sunshine knew that she was truly in the presence of a superior being.  
  
~*~  
  
Evil.  
  
She called me evil, Mew. And it felt familiar, too familiar. Even now I hear it in my mind, over and over. And not just her, there are other, too. For some, memories are a precious treasure, how I envy them.  
  
I feel like I am back in that test tube again, with so many eyes leering at me, with curiosity, excitement, and fear. Fear most of all, even though they don't express it. They didn't want to be afraid of me. They didn't want to be afraid of their own creation, which was what I was, after all.  
  
And those days. Those days when I wore that dreaded armor and fought for the man called Giovanni. Every time he called upon me, there would be someone there, with his or her own partner, ready to take me on, always with that courageous, hopeful look. I would crush that hope, that courage, because I was ordered to do so.  
  
I don't like taking orders.  
  
Perhaps that's why I seem evil. That's what my reflection looks like, anyway, whenever it appeared in someone's eyes. I've never looked in a mirror. It's not a pretty sight.  
  
Humans have a word: sadness. I don't exactly understand how this feeling works, but if it ever happened to me, I supposed it was at that moment that dreaded word came out of her mouth. Evil. Evil. Evil.  
  
I wish you could see her, Mew. She's beautiful, and getting stronger everyday. One day she will be on her own again, and ready to leave this island, and me, both of which she must find terribly dreadful. I don't know what it is about her, perhaps it's her stubborn spirit and curiosity, that makes me wish she would stay.  
  
I miss you, Mew. You always knew what to do, and always had ways to do it. I want to tell her everything, but I don't think I'll ever be able to. Maybe you would know. You always know. That's the difference between you and me. Light shines for you.  
  
Help me, my friend. Guide me, like you've done so many times before.  
  
~*~  
  
Eevee spoke to no one else that day.  
  
The aching in her heart was preventing her from sleep that night. Again and again, she asked herself what had happened and could come up with no answer. There were people, and no pokemon around here likes people. And Mewtwo had driven then away. It was that simple, wasn't it?  
  
No.  
  
This was only a glimpse of the magnificent creature's powers, Meowth had told her. It both frightened and excited her to think of what he's truly capable of.  
  
Yet there was something else about him. The resentment he harbored for humans was unmistakable and he could easily have decided to eliminate the humans without trouble. But he didn't. He simply sent them away, unharmed.  
  
And it was "routine", meaning this had happened before.  
  
I called him evil, she thought remorsefully, getting off of her bed of leaves. How he must hate me. What do I do now?  
  
Sadly, she walked to the window and looked out. The sky was covered with stars, a few brighter than the others. They were the same stars she saw everyday of her life, but they seem extra beautiful on the island.  
  
And the moon, so round and large, like a gate from this world to another.  
  
It took her a second to react when the small shadow flicked across the bright sphere. Eevee blinked and almost decided it was her eyes playing a trick until the little shadow appeared again, this time a little closer. It zigzagged in the air like a shooting star, leaving a trail of stardust behind it.  
  
She didn't think to do anything until the flying figure was suddenly inside the cave. Stardust blurred her vision and she shook them off just in time to see the form fly out of the cave into the tunnel leading downward.  
  
As fast as her little legs would carry her, Eevee raced down the steep stairs, struggling to keep the agile little shape in sight. It flew left, then right, as if knowing exactly where it was going. Suddenly, it turned a corner and disappeared. Eevee screeched to a stop, realizing that she was right outside Mewtwo's lab.  
  
Cautiously, she peeked inside from behind the cave's entrance. Mewtwo's giant computer screen was the only source of light in the dark room. From the bluish glare, Eevee saw Mewtwo, sitting in his stool of stone, but he was not alone.  
  
In front of him, flowing in the air and emitting a gentle pink light, was a small feline pokemon, not much bigger than herself. It bore a slight resemblance to Mewtwo, but with more delicate, adorable features, and a long, elegant tail. Its skin was a powder pink and large, shiny blue eyes added to its beauty.  
  
Mewtwo lifted his gaze to the small creature and Eevee thought she detected a distinct smile.  
  
[You came.]  
  
The other spoke with a melodic feminine voice. [It's good to see you again, old friend.]  
  
As the beautiful female pokemon leaned over and kissed Mewtwo on the cheek, Eevee felt a twinge in her heart.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: yes, I realize it's been a LONG time since I updated. I've been busy in college. If this part doesn't seem to fit, I'm so, so sorry. I haven't written in two month I'm scared that I might be losing my touch. 


	4. Ch4

Ch. 4  
  
She didn't know why her heart ached so.  
  
After all, she had no right to feel anything for him. He had saved her life, and kept her warm and safe and she had thrown it back in his face. There was no doubt that he was superior to her in every way. He was a higher been, with powers that she occasionally thought to be god-like, and her...  
  
She was a runt.  
  
She stopped at the window and looked out. The night was silent and bright, filled with stars and the songs of crickets. A few nocturnal pokemon roamed the land below, rustling the blades of grass every now and then. Some of them were stealthier, and some were clumsier, or perhaps simply didn't care. A sigh escaped her.  
  
He would never see anything in her. There were times when she wondered if he only bothered to look at her because he felt she was part of his responsibility on this lovely island. He had created this home for her and all those pokemon, and watched over them like a guardian.  
  
After what happened today, maybe he won't even be looking at her at all anymore.  
  
I'm so stupid.  
  
The sky looked like black velvet with the shiny orb of the moon resting on its soft surface. But she was in no mood for scenery. Her mind felt full. Too full.  
  
Even if she was halfway decent looking, and maybe with a little skill, too, why would he want her when he had that gorgeous creature dancing around him like a dream? Just the thought of that beautiful pokemon made her heart sink. It was like losing a love, though she never had him in the first place.  
  
The feeling was like a lump in her throat that she simply couldn't swallow, and yet she couldn't make herself stop thinking about it. It seemed so hopeless. The image of that pink pokemon planting that sweet kiss on his cheek haunted her.  
  
[How can I ever compete with her,] she said aloud. [I can't. I just can't.]  
  
[With who?]  
  
The voice made her start. She swung her head around but found no one. The words felt like it coming from inside her head, very much like the first time Mewtwo spoke to her on the lake and for a minute she thought she was hallucinating, but then the voice was followed by a charming little giggle.  
  
[Did I scare you?]  
  
[I, uh....]  
  
Something glided in the air to her left. More giggling came as she twisted her body in circles trying to catch sight of it. After a few turns, her head began to spin and the pink tail tapped her shoulder just as she stopped and made her jump.  
  
[You're funny!]  
  
Before she even turned to face the newcomer completely, she knew who it was. Floating a few feet in front of her and glowing a warm pink was the fairy-like pokemon. Up close, she could see the white sparkles in the other's eyes, like new snow.  
  
[Is your name Sunshine?] the pretty pokemon said, tilting her head cutely to one side.  
  
[Um, yeah. That's me]  
  
The other blinked excitedly and bounced to the other side of the room. [Neat! You ARE pretty!] With a flip, she hung upside down facing her. [Wanna play?]  
  
[Play?]  
  
[Yeah!] One delicate pink paw pointed out the window. [Are you afraid of heights?]  
  
[Uh...]  
  
[Good! Let's go!]  
  
Before any protest was made, she found herself floating after the pink pokemon into the night. Carry her was a giant pink bubble that felt like a dream and cotton candy.  
  
[By the way, you can call me Mew.]  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout their flight, Mew prattled on like a child. She seemed to enjoy anything and everything in the world with such vigor and naivety. Although she must have seen the world from above millions of times, she dashed around, pointing out the colors and shapes from below to Sunshine, who soon found it was impossibly not to be happy around her.  
  
[I love rivers at night!] Mew exclaimed as they flew above a wide valley. [See? Even when there's hardly any stars at night, the reflections always show so many. I think it's the ripples. So I guess that means if you make more ripples, there'll be more stars, right? But how come there are no stars on the big ocean wave? I always wondered about that. Oh, and....]  
  
Sunshine simply listened and smiled. She was beginning to relax as Mew flew on ahead again.  
  
[Oh look at that little farm!] She followed the direction Mew was pointing. [Isn't it the cutest little thing? And there's little houses out back, too! One, two, three... What comes after three? One, two....]  
  
It took her a moment to recognize it. Tears suddenly stun her eyes and made her turn away. She had hoped Mew wouldn't notice but was too late.  
  
[What's the matter?] She looked up to see Mew staring at her with those stunning eyes.  
  
[Nothing.]  
  
Mew rolled onto her back in the air. [Come on, I don't hafta beg you to tell me, do I?]  
  
Her comical expression made Sunshine chuckle. [It's just that.... that used to be my home.]  
  
The other paused. [Oh. Right. Mewtwo told me about this.]  
  
She nodded. [They, um, set me free because I couldn't evolve.]  
  
[Well that's just not nice,] Mew said with childish anger. [Tell you what, next time they wanna go to the beach, tell Mewtwo to rain on them.] Sunshine laughed softly. [Seriously. Tell him I'll bonk him on the head if he doesn't.]  
  
[Mew....] something made her stop.  
  
[Yeah?]  
  
[I was wondering....]  
  
[Say, you want to go see if we can get away with swimming in the milk shake vat in that little store down there?] Mew was looking down again, searching for anything that caught her attention, which was pretty much everything. [Go on, I'm listening.]  
  
[I was just thinking,] she gulped. [Are you and Mewtwo....]  
  
[Mm-hmmm?]  
  
[I donno. Well, why is he named after you?]  
  
Mew stopped and gazed back at her. She was suddenly afraid she had said something wrong as Mew scratched her head thoughtfully. [Guess he didn't tell you.]  
  
[Tell me....]  
  
[Oh well, can't blame him.] They drifted toward a well-lit city. [He's so insecure. Come on, let's go find some high place to sit and I'll tell you all about it. He won't mind.]  
  
~*~  
  
[A clone.] The word felt so odd.  
  
[Yep.] Mew did a fancy flip in the air. She seems incapable of sitting still. [Guess it's not a pretty story. But I personally think it's a good one.]  
  
Sunshine took time to process everything she's just been told. [It's kind of hard to believe?]  
  
[Why is that?]  
  
[Because.... well....]  
  
Mew spun in empty space, sending sparkles in all directions. [Because I'm so cute and fluffy and he looks nothing like me?]  
  
She chuckled. [That, too.]  
  
[There's more?]  
  
[It's just that, he's so powerful,] Sunshine said thoughtfully. [It's hard to imagine someone with so much power to be created only for, what was it?]  
  
[Lab experiments.]  
  
[Yeah,] she looked down. [It's so sad.]  
  
Mew stopped spinning and looked at her. [You like him, don't you?]  
  
The casual comment made her start. [Huh? No, I....]  
  
[Yes you do!] Mew giggled. [You have a crush on him! Wow! This is, like, such a first!]  
  
[No, I wouldn't! I mean, aren't you two....]  
  
[There's no "us two".] Mew's attitude seemed that of a teenager at a conversation she had been through too many times. [He's he, and I'm me.]  
  
[But you, you....] Sunshine slowed. [You kissed him....]  
  
The powder pink angel drifted in front of her and gazed into her eyes. Suddenly, she was aware that she could see little save for the shine in those large pearl blues.  
  
[You must understand,] Mew said, her tone serious for the first time. [We have been through a lot together, him and me. We were enemies, then we were friends. We are bond together not by choice, but by fate.]  
  
[What does that mean?]  
  
[It means, Sunshine,] Mew's gaze shifted to the bright sky; the moon was smiling down at them, [that we are two halves of a whole. We'll never be more, and never less. What we have, I suppose you can call it love, but it's not the same. The story I told you before is a proof that we cannot be without each other, or chaos will ensue. He sees me as his guide, and I see him as my child.]  
  
[Mew?]  
  
[Yes?]  
  
[My, my name's not Sunshine.]  
  
[I know.] Her juvenile demeanor was returning as she conjured up another pink bubble and flopped down on it. [It's Sunny.]  
  
[How did you know that?]  
  
[He told me.]  
  
[But he didn't know.]  
  
Mew laughed, it was melodic. [You really don't know him that well, do you?]  
  
[No.... I guess not.]  
  
[He knew your name was Sunny, he looked through your mind a little when you were saved that night. But he found out you didn't like that name, and gave you the chance to change it to one you might like. One he liked.]  
  
[He liked....]  
  
[Yep.] With a swift move, Mew teleported her onto the bubbled and they began to head back to the island. [As I said before, he thought you were pretty, and wanted you to have a name that was better suited.]  
  
Sunshine was glad that her fur hid the burning red on her cheeks. [He did?]  
  
[Well, he said beautiful,] Mew said with a shrug. [But I like pretty better. It's a cute word. And you are.]  
  
Saddening memories flooded back. [I called him evil,] she said regretfully. [I doubt he likes anything about me anymore.]  
  
[Actually, he thought it was pretty spunky of you,] Mew commented, [it showed that you obviously care about people, even though they were mean to you before.]  
  
[But I thought he doesn't like people.]  
  
[That hardly matters. He cares little for them because they had betrayed him before. But even though you were although betrayed, you still care. Because of that, he considers you better than him. Superior at heart.]  
  
~*~  
  
Sunshine stood on the highest point of Mt. Caina. Mew floated in front of her like a dream. The sun was beginning to rise, coloring the eastern sky a golden orange.  
  
[Are you coming back?]  
  
Mew shook her head. [Not for a while.]  
  
She lowered her head. [I wish I could talk to you more often.]  
  
Mew was silent for a moment. [Are you willing to take a chance?]  
  
[What kind of chance?]  
  
The other lowered herself to the ground and face her. [I mean are you willing to open your mind to something completely different? There may be a little risk in it, too.]  
  
[What do you mean?]  
  
Mew circled Sunshine once. [I've thought about doing this before, but there were never anyone able enough.] She reached out and touched her face gently. [But after tonight I think I've finally found the right candidate.]  
  
[I don't understand.]  
  
[You have a lot of spirit,] Mew said, [and a pure mind. That's important in a psychic pokemon. Well, it's important in any pokemon.]  
  
[But I'm not a psychic pokemon....]  
  
[Would you like to be one?]  
  
~*~  
  
Three months after her night out with Mew, Sunshine stood on the shore of the island and spread her senses far out into the world. She sensed the clear morning, the gathering dew on the waking leaves, and every creature within ten miles of the island.  
  
Mew was near, but she was also far at the same time. She spoke every now and then, instructing Sunshine on the best way to improve and master her new powers. She was a fast learner.  
  
No one else on the island knew about this, for although Sunshine cared deeply about Meowth and Pikachu and the others, there was no reason to reveal this to them just yet. Even Mewtwo did not know, for she had already learned to shield her powers away from him. Though he could easily break her barriers, he never thought to try due to the fact he would never have expected her to have this kind of ability.  
  
The reason she hid for now was because it was not over yet.  
  
Something else was happening to her. After Mew passed on this precious gift to her, she had only expected the development of a mild psychic skill, but to the surprise of them both, more was happening.  
  
A month ago, she learned psychic attacks.  
  
A week after that, she mastered teleportation.  
  
None was this was supposed to happen, but she wanted them to. More and more she found herself alone, practicing, pushing. She was driven by excitement and the desire to be more, to prove her past wrong. That even a runt could be something better.  
  
Something great.  
  
And she wanted to be great for him. To show him he had not merely picked up a helpless Eevee from the lake that night.  
  
For soon she may not be an Eevee anymore.  
  
She could feel it in her bones-the time drew near for her to evolve.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AUTHORS" NOTE: hi people. Wow, didn't expect the last Ch. to get so many reviews. Anyway, tell me if the story's getting bad. I'm really trying my best. Thanks! 


	5. Ch5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yes yes, it's been a LONG time since my last update, but now that I finally have some time, I promise this story will be finished within a few weeks, maybe even a few days if I'm lucky. I hadn't expected to average 10 reviews a chapter, which is really high for me. So thanks and enjoy ^_^  
  
Ch. 5  
  
She concentrated hard, focusing every nerve on her body straight ahead but was also intensely aware of everything around her. The stump was separated from everything else in her mind and it was the only thing that mattered. The target. The only guide for her was her instinct.  
  
Psybeam.  
  
The command burst out of nowhere, both within and outside of her. Her entire body glowed for a split second and a powerful shot of jade green energy exploded forth. The stump shattered, spraying her with sawdust.  
  
She wanted to celebrate the advance in her powers but found herself drained of excess strength. Exhausted, Sunshine slumped to the ground.  
  
[Tired?] Mew's voice said in her head. Their contact had become easier as the days wore on and they heard each other's voice as clear as if they were no more than a foot apart.  
  
She nodded. For a moment she felt the way she did the on the first day of her landing on the island-helplessly weak and small. The training had been kept discreet, which hadn't been easy with Pikachu, Meowth, and other pokemon on watch all the time at the top of the moutain. But it had been easier recently. Her shielding was getting better.  
  
[Am I doing okay?] She asked Mew anxiously.  
  
[You're doing great. Keep it up.]  
  
[But I'm so tired.] She got onto her feet shakily. [I doubt real psychic pokemon are so drained by their own attacks.]  
  
[Don't worry,] Mew's voice chirped. [Your body's just not used to it.]  
  
[Will it ever get used to it?]  
  
[Yep. Well.... nah.]  
  
She sighed. [So I'll never be able to battle. I guess my old masters were right.]  
  
[Only if you keep this body.]  
  
[What?]  
  
Even when Mew wasn't present physically, Sunshine felt the pink pokemon's thoughts dart about like a hyperactive child. [You might get a new body.]  
  
[A new body?]  
  
[Yep, yep. You might evolve. Oh wait, do you want to?]  
  
She didn't respond right away. That possibility had occurred to her before, but never spoken out loud. [I don't know.]  
  
[It'll be exciting! You'll be totally different and you'll be much stronger and be able to control your powers better and I bet you'll be pretty, too and....]  
  
[Mew?]  
  
[Yeah?]  
  
[What will I evolve into?]  
  
[Whatever the last psychic Eevee evolved into.]  
  
She perked up. [There were other psychic Eevees?]  
  
[Um, no.]  
  
[Oh.]  
  
[But don't be scared,] Mew told her soothingly. [That's the most important thing. You already took this chance, you can take another. It may turn out to be better than you expect.]  
  
Though she knew the truth in this, Sunshine found it to be of little comfort. [But I don't know what to expect.]  
  
[Well,] Mew giggled. [That's what makes it fun, isn't it?]  
  
~*~  
  
I feel something, Mew.  
  
I can't pinpoint what it is, which is quite rare for me. For the first time in my life, I do not know what to expect. If you were here, I suppose you'd laugh at me, telling me I'm paranoid, and maybe I am, but this feeling, Mew, it won't leave me.  
  
Tell me, my friend, did you meet Sunshine on your brief visit? She has been avoiding me ever since you left. But I do not read much into it. After all, every living creature avoids me at one time or the other. I'm not one to be approached easily and I suppose that's my own fault. No reason to dwell on the fact, I know. And yet, I can't seem to ignore it.  
  
With each passing day I expect her to come to be and ask for the nearest way off the island. It is a day I dread with all my heart, or whatever it is that beats in its place within me. She will leave, it is inevitable. She does not belong here, no more than any of us belong out there. It's a dangerous world. Life isn't fair.  
  
I don't like to feel vulnerable.  
  
But ever since the day she set food on this island, that's all I've been feeling. Her destiny is not mine to control, and yet I want to so much. Maybe that's the part of me that wanted to rule the world talking, or maybe I just don't like loosing grip on anything. After all, I was created to exert power, was I not?  
  
There's something else, you say? Maybe I want to be a part of her world? Yes, of course I want to get off this island, roam freely without a care upon the earth, perhaps take my chance with the rest of the universe. That would mean leaving all my creations behind, however, and I cannot do that. I have a responsibility to them. Besides, I am hunted. There are those who will come after me as soon as I step out of the bounds of the island. Even here, I expect their company any day now.  
  
Why do you laugh? That is not what you mean? What else is there?  
  
Never mind. I know you won't answer me. That's your specialty-leaving me to hang forever or figure it out on my own. Very well, my friend, I'll try.  
  
I'll try.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunshine sat on the very top of Mt. Caina, her eyes reflecting the light of the glowing moon. It was peaceful here, no chaos, no worries, no pain. She wondered if he felt the same way when he gazed at the moon, which, from her observations, was his favorite pastime. It was a hard fact to swallow, however, because deep down she knew how much he was hurting and hiding it. When he smiled, it took so much effort.  
  
She could feel him now, even at a distance. When he was near, she could feel the fluttering of his emotions, always turbulent, not a moment of peace. It was no wonder that he never slept. No one could sleep with so much pain weighing them down.  
  
A flock of Butterfree flew past the moon, stardust raining from their wings.  
  
[You're just like him.]  
  
She recognized the voice right away. [Is it your shift already, Pikachu?]  
  
The other pokemon strolled to her side and sat down. [Yes, it's pretty late. Isn't it past your bedtime?] he joked good-naturedly.  
  
[I wasn't sleepy.]  
  
Pikachu raised his eyes to the sky. [It's always the moon,] he said with a sigh. [Are you troubled?]  
  
[What makes you say that?]  
  
[That's the reason he always looks at the moon. In fact, if he weren't sleeping now, I bet he'd be out here, too.]  
  
Yes, such a pity. [He sleeps?]  
  
[Once every ten days or so. He puts himself into deep hypnosis for an hour or two. It's the only way. Otherwise he would be haunted by his own dreams.]  
  
So much pain. [That's so sad.]  
  
Pikachu shrugged. [Life of a clone, whatcha gonna do,] he mumbled.  
  
She decided not to reveal the fact that her senses had sharpened significantly. [What?]  
  
The other looked up sharply, realizing its mistake. [Nothing, never m..]  
  
She had sensed it a split second before the clone's ears perked up. Something was coming. A tense second passed before Pikachu spoke again.  
  
[Did you hear that?]  
  
[What is it?]  
  
[Propellers.]  
  
~*~  
  
The black spy jet hovered above the lone island. The pilot was a very skilled man to have braved the storms that surrounded the area. Within the cockpit, he brought the plane to a steady level as the woman sitting in the co-pilot seat unbuckled her seatbelt and stood. Though much smaller than the pilot and bearing a head of light blond hair that made her seem innocent and young, she had the look of authority and dangerous intelligence in her eyes. A sharp, cunning mind turned behind large blue eyes.  
  
"Maintain a safe distance," she ordered as she headed to the main compartment. "We don't want any attention. I'm going to alert that boss that we're in position."  
  
"Yes, double-oh-nine."  
  
The blond agent known as 009 Domino let a grin slip onto her face as the videophone worked to connect. Everything was going to plan. Team Rocket's search was about to come to a successful conclusion.  
  
The screen buzzed and clicked. The half-hidden face of a mid-aged man appeared. Agent 009 bowed formally.  
  
"We've survived the trip, boss."  
  
A calculated grin appeared on the man's face. "Very good, Domino," he said a little too smoothly. Everything about him, cloth and stature and poise, pointed to a gentleman, but if one were to see his eyes, they would draw back at the cruelty that hid in them.  
  
"We have found the eye of the storm. In a few more minutes we will try to drop altitude into the lower cloud layers. The satellite should be able to pick up images from there. Do you have any orders, sir?"  
  
"Not at the moment. Proceed as planned. Be sure to cover as much of the area as possible."  
  
The agent saluted. "Yes, sir. Double-oh-nine out."  
  
The pilot had already activated radar scan when she returned to the cockpit. An island appeared on the side display panel. 009 stood behind the pilot and oversaw the procedure. The man was concentrated on the control pad before him.  
  
"Well? Are we ready to film?"  
  
"Hold on," the pilot said, suddenly frowning. He entered a few more commands on the pad. "We seem to be experiencing some sort of electrical interference."  
  
009 sneered. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Domino was already at the door. "Keep everything running," she said, pulling a pokeball out of the hidden compartment of her uniform. "I'll handle this."  
  
~*~  
  
Pikachu's attack broke as he fell exhausted to the ground. [It's not working,] he told Sunshine, gasping. [I'm too far to do any good.]  
  
Though she knew it was not true, Sunshine tried to make the best of the situation. [Maybe they're just passing by,] she said desperately, [maybe they won't stop.]  
  
[They always do,] the clone said sharply, [if they didn't plan to stay they wouldn't have made it this far. They're coming for him!]  
  
Hunted. Forever hunted.  
  
[I'll go wake him up,] Sunshine said, starting to leave but was stopped by a paw on her tail.  
  
[You stay here,] Pikachu said in a tone that left no room for argument. [The fastest way to bring him out of hypnosis is to shock him.] He dashed past Sunshine, heading for the closest tunnel. [Keep an eye out for that plane!]  
  
Sunshine waited for Pikachu to disappear into the dark before unleashing her senses. Perhaps it was the weather, or the danger of the situation, but her power expanded easily. The jet was a stealthy one, highly equipped, but no weapons-she smelled no gunpowder. People were driving it, two, maybe three at the most.  
  
Move them away. Don't harm them.  
  
What if they want to harm us?  
  
What if they want to harm him?  
  
She didn't know if she was strong enough, but there was no other choice. The plane was lowering itself toward them, its underbelly just visible over the thin clouds. She concentrate, focused, and prayed for Mew's guidance.  
  
Psybeam.  
  
~*~  
  
Domino had to steady herself when the plane shook visibly. This was different. Whatever it was, it's no electric interference, not anymore. Something else was aware of their presence. It wasn't Mewtwo, however. If he had gotten wind of them, the plane would be plunging straight to the bottom of the lake by now. But it didn't matter. She had prepared for this and more. That grotesque beast of an experiment was not going to get away this time.  
  
The pokeball flew upward.  
  
"Go! Hypno!"  
  
The plane shook again, stronger this time. The pokemon, a strong and well- bred one at that, appeared with a bolt of red light and stumbled to its knees the second it landed.  
  
"Oh your feet, you worthless thing," Domino ordered, "set up your shield and block out whatever it is that's attacking us."  
  
The Hypno hurried to its feet and began to swing its pendulum. The agent smiled as the plane steadied. No one messes with Team Rocket. Especially not the Black Tulip.  
  
~*~  
  
The plane disappeared from her sights. Sunshine looked up desperately, reaching out for it again. A psychic pokemon was onboard, one much stronger than she and able to use a sturdy shield. Her attacks were been blocked easily.  
  
She tried again. This time the attack was sent straight back at her. She dodged just in time but not soon enough to avoid the singe on her hindleg. She still wasn't strong enough, and suddenly, she realized that unlike the ferry, these visitors meant business.  
  
They're coming for him..  
  
That can't happen. It can't.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed, maybe it had only been a minute since Pikachu left, but to her it felt like a long time. The jet was getting close. She could no longer feel inside but the shield was coming to her loud and clear. It was expanding. Whoever was coming wanted to get real close, close enough to  
  
Do what?  
  
Mew's words rung in her ears: experiment, experiment, experiment..  
  
I can't let that happen, she thought to herself. I don't know what I can do, but I won't let that happen. I can't stand to see anymore pain in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
The plane lowered altitude steadily as the pilot scanned the island. Interferences had stopped as the intercom on his armrest buzzed.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" came Domino's impatient voice.  
  
"Not yet, double-oh-nine," the pilot replied as he moved on to another sector. "If he's there he may be shielding himself, or perhaps hiding from sight since he must be aware of us by now. This could take a while."  
  
"Make another round on the north side by the cliff."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
~*~  
  
They got too close for comfort the same second she felt his presence behind her. He was coming, but for some reason she didn't want him to. People were coming for him. She didn't know who they were or what would happen he if came out from the safety of the cave, but she did know that it would be something bad, too horrible to imagine.  
  
She focused all of her powers one last time.  
  
Give me strength, Mew.  
  
Light poured from her. 


	6. Ch6

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Ok, first of all, thank you to all of yall who wrote and asked that I finish this story. It was really moving and it spurred me to live up to the promise of finishing this story. I have the rest of the plot worked out and will finish it by the end of august. So THANK YOU and enjoy  
  
Ch. 6  
  
The shaking that took hold of the jet's body was tremendous. Domino's teeth sunk painfully into her lower lip as her body took a tumble to the side of the compartment. Something sharp drove itself into the muscle on her right thigh and her pokemon's chubby body came sliding toward her midsection before she even got a cry of pain out, knocking the wind out of her. Frustrated and suddenly feeling panic for the first time, she pulled out her poke ball.  
  
"Hypno, return!" she cried, and in a second the weight was off her. She breathed a sigh of relief as the plane shook again. Gritting her teeth, she dragged herself to her feet and limped to the cockpit. The pilot was cursing softly behind the controls.  
  
Forget it, Domino seethed to herself as the door slid open. No way I'm gonna die on a spy mission.  
  
"Get us our of here," she ordered. "Increase altitude."  
  
The pilot half-turned to her, most of his attention still on keeping the plane from taking a nosedive. "But the mission…."  
  
Damn the mission, damn Mewtwo, and damn you was what she wanted to say as a bolt of pain shot up from her leg. She hissed in agony and maneuvered herself toward the controls, but before she got the words out, something caught her eye. One of the high-def cameras had automatically focused on something, a shape on the north-west side of the island. Instead of badgering the pilot, Domino leaned down and took a close look. There was no mistake about it. She quickly switched to heat-sensor lenses. Yes, definitely.  
  
"Drop."  
  
The pilot gave her a look like she'd lost her mind. "DROP?"  
  
"Just for a second, swoop down and up as quickly as possible." He hesitated. "Do it!"  
  
The jet dipped dangerously. Whatever force was pulling them seemed to quiver a little, surprised at their action, but quickly stretched and strengthened its grip on them. In that split second before the it became too strong to overpower, Domino snapped three split-second shots and signaled for the rise. The pilot gunned the engine and there was a visible jerk as the invisible force loosened.  
  
There was calm all of a sudden. Domino relaxed and slumped into the co-pilot chair, one hand gently coddling the growing bruise on her leg. The pilot gave her a questioning look. She gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
"Get the boss on the line," she said. "Mission accomplished."  
  
The first thing Mewtwo felt when he stepped into the night air was power. The air was thick with it. But as he took a few more steps, it began to fade. It's the same feeling that always lingered in the air a few seconds after a psychic pokemon used a strong attack. Most of the time, only sensitive pokemon could catch whiff of it. For him, it was like been in a gas chamber. The power that roamed the air now was undeniable. He felt lost of a second.  
  
Following him cautiously a few steps behind were Pikachu and Meowth. They poked their heads out behind him, also catching scent of the strange air, though not nearly as strongly. Very carefully, they moved in front of him and searched for the source, noses in the air.  
  
The mountaintop was covered by a thin mist, almost fog-like. Mewtwo reached up with his senses and felt the spy jet gaining distance from them. Whoever was here was leaving. He thought for a moment that maybe he should have cloaked himself better. But that was of no importance on his mind at the moment. Something else was here.  
  
As the mist parted slowly, the three pokemon finally caught the creature sitting serenely on the edge of the cliff, watching the very first sign of sunrise. It was nothing they'd seen before. Its shape was thin and feline, covered by soft, short violet-covered fur. A long, forked tail was curled around its lower body, as beautiful and delicate as its large ears and slender neck and limbs. Swans could not match its grace, and ballerinas would turn with shame at its elegance. The rising dawn showered light over its body, allowing a light silhouette against the sun. It seemed unreal, almost divine.  
  
For a moment none of them moved. Mewtwo simply stood there, as if for the first time in his life didn't know what to do. He watched the new pokemon's right ear twitch slightly, sensing their presence, and slowly turn around, its movement gentle and fluid.   
  
He faintly heard Pikachu say, [is that….]  
  
Before he caught the rest of it, he was lost again, lost in eyes so large and deep and bright. They fixed on him, gazing deep into the abyss that was his soul. He felt it--no, it was her--probe his feelings gently. She saw into him, the way he did to her. But he was the one who was bewildered, she was not.  
  
Yes, he thought, it is. There's the reason I wish so desperately to be able to sleep and dream like humans, because I never thought such beauty existed in the waking world.  
  
She let him watch her.  
  
Pikachu and Meowth had rushed to her side, eyes open, mouths gaping and gushing out words of surprise and endless compliments and questions. She just smiled at them and didn't answer. They didn't seem to mind, been too busy inspecting her new body and taking in the energy radiating from it. Her eyes stayed on Mewtwo. The small red jewel on her forehead sparkled. She could sense his feelings of awe and confusion through it. Her senses were sharper, more sensitive than they had ever been. She could almost hear his heartbeat.  
  
[….you now?] she heard Meowth ask and broke the gaze between them.  
  
[What?] Her voice, it was barely recognizable, ever to herself. She sounded more mature, like an older female with the equivalent of about twenty or so human years. It was a surprise, but a nice one.  
  
[I said so what are you now?] Meowth repeated, sniffing at her tail. [I mean, you're certainly not an Eevee any more, and I didn't know Eevees evolved in any way other than with stones.]  
  
[Well….] she thought for a moment, searching her mind, and at the same time feeling Mewtwo's curiosity at having heard the question, though he didn't show it on the surface. [I'm not sure.]  
  
[Boy, this is some kind of discovery,] Meowth mused. [So what exactly happened? What was all that about a plane? Did they drop something on you to make this happen?]  
  
She cast another glance at Mewtwo. He still hasn't moved, but she knew he was listening. Quickly, and taking care to leave out any details concerning Mew, she recounted her experience with the spy jet. When they asked more about the cause of her evolution, she merely smiled and said it must have been overexertion that caused it, which wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
Before it went any further, Mewtwo approached. The serious look in his eyes made the other two fall silent. He smiled mildly at Sunshine. It looked almost strained. Then he turned to the two pokemon, who were looking a bit nervous.  
  
[Go and get some rest,] he said to them, in a tone that was gentle but left no room for argument. [It's been a long night and I'm sure she would like to get some sleep, too.]  
  
Meowth turned and went off, followed by Pikachu, who took a second to give Sunshine a "good luck explaining" look first. She watched them go, but felt his gaze on her. It made her body quiver with heat. She couldn't tell if it was shyness or excitement.  
  
[That was reckless of you.]  
  
Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. [Excuse me?]  
  
[It was reckless of you to take them on like that. You should have waited for me.]  
  
This she did not expect. [They would have landed by the time you got here.]  
  
[They weren't planning on landing.]  
  
[I didn't know that.]  
  
[Take care of yourself from now on,] Mewtwo said coolly, and began to walk away. [It's my responsibility to protect this island, and it's pointless for anyone else to get hurt trying to do the same.]  
  
Anger suddenly swelled in her and in a split second she was in front of him, hovering a little above eye-level using her kinetic powers and staring him down. He seemed slightly surprised, but not as much as she had hoped.  
  
[Don't talk down to me,] she said slowly, [what makes you think you have to bear all the burden yourself? We all share this island and we have a right to help.] She inched a little closer, so that they were almost nose-to-nose. [Especially me. Look at me. I'm stronger now, and I got stronger because I want to help. I did the right thing and you can't deny that.]  
  
There was silence. He didn't reply, but did not move away either. Time inched by slowly and finally she sighed and dropped to the ground, sitting at his feet.  
  
[They want to help you,] she said, a little dejectedly. [All the pokemon here. They love you and they want to help you.]  
  
He nodded. [I know.]  
  
[Why won't you let them?]  
  
[It's easier to do it myself than healing them one by one if they are hurt.] He turned to the side and avoided her gaze. [And you know they would.]  
  
[Mew came to see me that night.]  
  
[I thought she would.]  
  
[She told me about you, all of you, your past.]  
  
[Does it bother you?]  
  
She shook her head. [I don't see why it should, besides the fact that humans have done you wrong for no reason.]  
  
[I've killed.]  
  
[I know that.]  
  
[I've come to the brink of destroying the world.]  
  
[I know that, too.]  
  
[So what are you still doing here?]  
  
She tilted her head in puzzlement. [What do you mean?]  
  
[Now that you're strong, now that you have the power to stand on your own, what are you still doing here? Don't you want to be free? That's the dream of everyone on this island.]  
  
[Including you?]  
  
[Especially me.]  
  
[Maybe I want to help them get that. Freedom, what they want. I feel like I can now. They've suffered so much.] Stepping soundlessly, she circled around him to meet his eyes again. [You've suffered so much.]  
  
He gave her a hard look, but the jewel on her head quivered and told her that he was not as steady as he seemed. [It's nothing I can't handle on my own.]  
  
[I just don't want you to suffer anymore.]  
  
She did not move as he raised one hand and slid his fingers gently over one of her ears, and down her neck. It felt soothing, but her sensitive fur picked up the slight tremble in his body as he spoke.  
  
[What did you think would happen to me if you got hurt?]  
  
When night arrived once more, and most of the hubbub over her evolution had died down, Sunshine once again found herself once again gazing at the sky from one of the many windows within the cavern walls. The day had been spent quite noisily, with every pokemon on the island fawning over her, examining her top to bottom, and each venturing their own theory. Many questions were asked but she answered few of them. To most she merely gave a soft smile and a quiet shrug. Mewtwo was not around for any of it, though she wished he had been. But all the excitement passed and the moon rose again and he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
[Hi, Mew.]  
  
There seemed to be a quiver in the air, then the small pink shape make itself visible, its long tail trailing behind. She watched the mystical pokemon circle her playfully, somersaulting and dangling upside down every now and then, and finally stopping in front of her.  
  
[Look at you!] Mew exclaimed. [Look at you! You're even prettier than before!] Sunshine blushed. [So tell me, did he like it? Did he??]  
  
[Who?]  
  
[You know who.] Mew said with a mischievous giggle. [I bet he got all gushy on you. He does have a soft side, you know.]  
  
Sunshine rose and walked away from the window slowly, not meeting Mew's eyes. [Actually, he said I was reckless.]  
  
[What?]  
  
[He said I was reckless, for going and attacking the plane like that when I didn't really know what I was doing.]  
  
[He did?] Mew's expression seemed to turn serious, although it's hard to tell with features like hers.   
  
[Yeah. And I guess he's right.]  
  
Mew flew in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. [He didn't tell you anything, did he?] she asked a little usually pressingly.  
  
[Tell me what?]  
  
The small pokemon slapped her forehead with her paw, although it was really too short to reach all the way. [I can't believe this,] she exclaimed with comic exasperation. [I have to do everything for him. Seriously, how does that guy tell anyone anything without me?]  
  
Impatience suddenly overcame Sunshine. [Mew? What's going on? Tell me what?]  
  
[About his part in this whole thing?]  
  
[What whole thing?]  
  
[You evolving. He picked you.] Mew thought for a moment. [Let me start from the beginning. Have you heard about Friendship Evolution?]  
  
Sunshine tried to remember. Yes, it was a popular study been done in Johto and some of the other larger city networks. Though she has never witnessed one, it was certainly no news among trainers. She nodded.  
  
[Up 'til now, Friendship Evolution has only been proven on a few species of pokemon, but hasn't been proof that it can't be done on the rest of them. All it took was some kind of boost in energy and some testing.]  
  
[Did he want to test on me?]  
  
[Not exactly.] Mew explained. [We have talked about finding candidates in pokemon who have not evolved through friendship, which is mostly established through links between pokemon and their trainers. Then we would give them a minor boost in power, which as far as we knew could only be done by powerful psychic pokemon. But for the longest time there were no good candidates.]  
  
[What about the pokemon on this island?]  
  
[Mewtwo thought they weren't strong enough, not physically but mentally they were too burdened to concentrate on something like this. He wanted someone strong of both body and heart.] She smiled. [And I couldn't agree more. I came here to make sure of his choice, and he was right. Completely right.]  
  
Sunshine lowered her head. [So he knew.]  
  
[He did. He probably knew you could do it the moment you landed on the island.]  
  
[Then why doesn't he seem happy? Didn't I turn out the way he wanted?]  
  
Mew lowered herself before Sunshine and cradled the other's cheeks in her tiny paws. [He's very lonely, Sunshine,] she said softly. [He doesn't know how to express happiness even when it's right there in front of him, so he hides his feelings. Don't you know why you evolved when you did?]  
  
Sunshine shook her head though she felt like she almost knew the answer.  
  
[Your evolution was spurred by your feelings for him--your desire to protect him, and in turn his connection to you. The way you are, the way you look right now, is mostly shaped by his subconscious and yours.]  
  
Suddenly, the world felt far away. [Really?]  
  
[Really. This could not have happened had he not believed in you from the very beginning. Maybe even he didn't know it could go this far, but it did and believe me, he can't be happier than he is now, no matter how bad he is at showing it.] Sunshine smiled slowly. Mew backed away and drifted toward the window. [I have to go now. Take good care of him.]  
  
Sunshine watched her go. [Wait. There's something else.]  
  
[What is it?]  
  
[You said Friendship Evolution comes from the feelings between pokemon and humans. Why would I evolve because of him?]  
  
[He had some human qualities. Not physically but because he was created by them, his mind has merged partly with theirs during his birth. This is also why he cannot escape from them. They are drawn to him. The connection between you two is on a plane beyond the physical, so it was his mental powers, which is partly human, that caused your evolution.]  
  
[What human qualities does he have?]  
  
Mew winked. [Haven't you figured it out yet?] In a second she was gone, leaving a rain of star dust behind her. Sunshine waited for them to disperse as the answer solidified in her mind.  
  
[Yes,] she said to herself, [it's the desire to love.]  
  
To be continued... 


	7. CH7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating this sooner. I was shocked that even though I don't update, people STILL read and review this story. I can't believe it's so popular. It WILL be finished. Please bear with me

MORE NOTE: I cannot BELIEVE FFN removed my formatting! Now I have to do communications in italics. Ugh…

Ch. 7

When he approached the cliff edge as he did every night, half of him wanted to be alone, left with his thoughts to ponder. But something else in him was speaking out otherwise. Oddly, he almost hoped that he wouldn't, that someone would be there, and keep him from having to live his past again and again, as was always the case when he had nothing but thoughts for company. Until the end of his long life, whenever that would be, he would always be afraid of them, though he would never admit it to a soul.

And she was there, gazing out into the lake with such peaceful serenity, as if there was not a care in the world. The sleepy night hugged her slender body gracefully. She did not turn to look at him, nor did he call attention to himself. There was no reason to. Why break the unspoken bond? As he stood without a sound a few feet away from her, everything seemed to drift away, even the air thinned, or so he liked to think.

She broke the silence first. _Mew came to see me._

_Any particular reason?_

She had her reasons. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She did not return the gaze. _Are you surprised?_

_That she came? No. She's quite meddlesome sometimes._

_I don't think so. She told me some things._ A light breeze made her soft fur quiver like a field of violet wheat. _Thing that I wouldn't have minded to have heard earlier._

He shrugged. _It wasn't important._

Sunshine finally turned to look at him. But this time it was he who avoided her eyes, however hard it was, so deep and clear. _Do you like been lonely?_

_That is how I was destined to be._

_Don't make excuses,_ she suddenly snapped. It surprised him. All at once they were locked into each other's gaze, and she seemed to have a habit of maintaining control in such a situation. _That's not true and you know it._

_What do you want me to say?_

_What you really feel, for once._

The look in his eyes was almost helplessness, though the cool tone of his voice did not change. _I'm not good at this._

_That's another excuse._

_What do you want me to say?_

She stood and took a step closer to him. _Do you care?_

_Yes_. Mewtwo sighed in exasperation. _I'm not good with words,_ he said quietly, _if that's what you're looking for, you will be disappointed._

She tilted her head slightly, perhaps in thought, then swiftly turned and began to walk away. _Then show me_, she said, and disappeared back into the caves without a glance back.

Mewtwo stood there for a long time, but no longer facing the lake, no longer facing the outside world. He looked into the caves, and when he began to move, he went into the warm darkness of the mountains that is his home without looking back at the moon.

He found her inside the chamber where she had slept upon her first arrival, as a tiny Eevee lost her way. She was there now, laying on her side with her long tail curled around her body. To any other pokemon she appeared to be sleeping, dead to the world, but he knew better.

She didn't move when he walked behind her though she was aware of his every move. She didn't react when he laid down behind her on the slap of stone, covered with soft leaves as it was the first day he laid eyes on her. She didn't turn to face him when he draped one arm over her body and held her close. Time ticked by and she did not speak. The warmth they shared was enough.

The pale moon fell before he heard her voice in his head, ever so gently.

_Thank you._

He tightened his grip around her torso, feeling like he couldn't hold her close enough. _No, _he said, _thank you for showing me the world._

break-

Was I wrong?

The concept of faith, of belief, is not unique to anyone. Each have their own laws to abide by, human and pokemon alike. It defines their existence, even if no other cares for it. That is why we keep it a secret, that is why we each have a self that no one else knows of. It is like a treasure to be hidden.

Or a disease in some cases.

We have faith because we have pride, the pride that we are our own and distinguished from every other living creature, just like no two snow flake is the same. But unlike snowflakes, some of us are more unique than others, and unlike snowflakes, we influence each other, even those of us who never thought we could be influenced.

One day we will realize that each person has faith, different from our own, and that their words weigh as much as ours. And their actions…. Immeasurable. It is the odd feeling of understanding something that was once foreign to you, something you once would have thought impossible.

I have never questioned my beliefs about myself, my destiny. Though powerful, though feared, I have always regretted been shut out from so much, always knew that there are some things I would never be able to obtain. Not just those on the physical plane, those do not matter as much. How ironic it is, that the most powerful mind in the world is doomed to be trapped with so little?

But now, the questions, the answers, they are coming so fast, from so many directions. Never in my life had I thought the right question would come. I feel as if I stand in the dimming light of my own conscious, wondering, searching, forever in those eyes. Am I to search forever? No, that's not the right question, because I have already found it, I am just fighting with it, struggling to deny it.

Dare I accept it?

No, that's not the right question either. I already have. It's almost as if I've given in to it willingly, falling into the deep abyss and not afraid. This feeling I read and hear so much about, it's here, though I am not willing to believe it.

Maybe one day I will. One day all the doubts and insecurities will melt away and it will all be….right. That word is almost alien to me, for I live to think, to analyze, breaking down the basis of "happiness" until there is none left. But maybe once day that will only be the past.

So the right question is, was I wrong?

break-

_Do you see it?_

She nodded, adjusting to this unfamiliar and endlessly exciting sight before her. It's beautiful.

_Wait_. Mewtwo moved his hands slightly closer to Sunshine's cheeks. She sat in his lap quietly, eyes closed like him. What they saw was not darkness, but a different part of the world, where crowds were cheering, and a great competition was taking place. She watched in awe as the scene drew closer to them, until they were right in the middle of the stadium. Lights shun from each side as the combatants took their place.

_It's about to start!_ she exclaimed. Mewtwo simply smiled at her joy. _I had no idea you could see so far, and so well._

_It's a gift._

The moon was shining above them. But for the first time in a long while, neither of them was watching it. Instead, they sat together by the cliff, facing each other, heads down and eyes closed. What they saw was the Kanto Stadium, where a regional final pokemon battle was about to commence. Having only heard bits and pieces about it from her previous human owner, Sunshine could never even have guess the size and magnificence of such a great competition. The screaming crowds, the intensity in the air, and the grand architecture of the stadium was overwhelming.

_Listen_, Mewtwo whispered to her through his mind.

She concentrated, and in a moment the thoughts of the trainers who have just taken their place drifted toward her, as clear as if they were speaking right by her ears.

To her left was a young woman about twenty years of age with waist-length dark hair, dressed in red and black, studying her opponent with an attitude that was obviously seasoned in battle. "Against regular, grass, maybe flying type," she was thinking, "limit is level 35. Arcanine…. No, Kadabra, then Jolteon…."

On the right side of the field, stood a boy who seemed to Sunshine just the opposite of the young woman. He was short, thin, and looked twelve at the most, with a head of messy red hair. While his opponent seemed prepared and calm, he was obviously nervous and kept fidgeting with the poke ball in his hand. But he was also full of hope, she could tell from his eyes. They were large and bright, and the lights of the stadium reflected in them like stars in a clear pool. "Come on, Eevee," he was thinking, "I know you can do it."

Suddenly, Sunshine felt a wave of sadness, knowing how this battle was going to end. She dimly felt Mewtwo shift in reaction to the change in her emotions but didn't say anything.

The boy moved first, in a blur of motion his first combatant appeared. It was a Rattata, small but brimming with energy. Sunshine sensed it excitement. Seems it hasn't seen many battles in its life time.

A smug sneer appeared on the young woman's painted lips, and rightfully so, Sunshine soon saw along with the rest of the audience. In a graceful swinging movement she released her own pokemon, a majestic Arcanine. It landed beautifully into to the ground on all fours, and looked around quickly. Spotting the Rattata, it opened its mouth and roared. The sound echoed deeply in the stadium walls, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. The poor smaller pokemon was nearly knocked off its feet by it.

A referee dressed in gray entered the stadium directly opposite where Sunshine was "sitting". In each hand he held a green flag. As she watched, he gestured to the young woman with the left one.

"On the north side," he announced, "the reigning regional champion, Yumi Hatsumo!"

More cheers from the crowd as Yumi waved proudly to her fans. Even though Sunshine wasn't familiar with human standards of beauty, she had to admit Yumi was very attractive. Everything about her shun, from her smooth skin and radiant smile to her confident attitude.

"On the south side, Round One challenger Ken Tanaka!"

The response received was mostly polite applause, but a few voices rang out above it, cheering him on. They sounded like children about Ken's age. He blushed slightly and waved.

_He cannot win._

Sunshine grimaced at Mewtwo's even tone. _It doesn't seem fair, why is he against battling against her?_

_It was his choice_, replied Mewtwo as the two contestants readied to battle. The referee raised both flags straight up.

"Begin!"

"Quick attack!"

The Ratatta charged. It was incredibly fast, but unfortunately also very small. With a soft "smack" it ran into the Arcanine's side. The larger pokemon snorted and batted its opponent aside nonchalantly with one paw, then reared back and let loose a hail of flames. Sunshine cried out as the Rattata fell back, unconscious. Ken did the same.

_Why did he choose this?_ she asked as Ken called his pokemon back.

_It is a special rule in the competition. If the contestant were to fight their way up through the rounds, they can earn first by defeating the regional champion at the end, or earn second or third place if they cannot. However, if they wish to, the contestant can directly challenge the regional champion and forfeit their chances at a lower price all together._ Mewtwo paused as the boy sent out a Poliwrath, which was immediately floored by Yumi's Jolteon. _That is what he has chosen it seems._

Sunshine watched sadly as Ken called back his Poliwrath. _It must mean he has a lot of faith in his pokemon._

_Perhaps. Or perhaps he is overconfident in their abilities. You can see into their minds as clearly as I can. Yumi is very powerful, and in a completely different league than he._

_I think his courage is admirable._

_You have so much faith in them._ She felt Mewtwo stroking her ear. It was a loving gesture.

The boy was down to his last allowed pokemon. Beads of nervous sweat were beginning to slide down his brow. The regional champion, on the other hand, was picking at her nails absently, waiting for his next move. She had decided against Kadabra and sent out a Venusaur instead. As it waited impatiently for its trainer's command, the enormous pokemon pounded the ground heavy with its feet, causing the entire stadium to shake.

_It's huge…_ Sunshine murmured. Mewtwo said nothing.

Ken's thoughts rang through her head as he twirled his last pokemon in his hand. "This is it, Eevee…"

In a flash the Eevee appeared. It was an adorable little thing, a female, and the memories this image of her old self brought on tugged at Sunshine's heartstrings slightly. But they also reminded her once more that the Eevee cannot win, just like she could not have won back then against those Beedrill.

It wasn't fair…

And so the battle commenced. The Eevee did better than her comrades. Much better in fact. For the most part it was successful at dodging the Venusaur's vine whips, as thick as Sunshine's legs. They snapped at her mercilessly as she dashed from one side to the other, attacking her large opponent's legs and rear. Yumi's face showed annoyance at this but no worries.

Ken's excitement was everything. He was urging his friend on, telling her in every way that she could do it, that she was strong. Images flooded Sunshine's mind. She saw the days they spent training, the nights they slept next to each other, and how hard they worked to be where they were at that moment.

One of the vines connected heavily. With a pained shriek the Eevee fell backwards. It struggled to rise but the vine struck her again in the torso and she dropped back down. The Venusaur huffed and turned away arrogantly.

The referee raised his flag to Yumi.

"The winner! Yumi Hatsumo!"

And they cheered. They all cheered the beautiful Yumi and didn't notice as Ken left his trainer's post and rushed to Eevee's side. He cradles his friend in his arm and held her tightly, checking her wounds.

Then the scene faded, slipping away like morning mist, replaced by the chilly evening air. Sunshine opened her eyes and saw that Mewtwo had done the same.

_Did you enjoy it?_ he asked her.

For a moment she couldn't understand what he was talking about, then it occurred to her: yes, she had asked to see a real stadium match, something she had never been able to participate in but has always dreamed of. She had always thought it so amazing and simple, just two pokemon and their trainers competing with their best skills and moves.

Somehow it doesn't seem so simple anymore.

_Yes, _she told him_. It was great._

He smiled at her, something very rarely seen. She loved to see him smile, even though to others it may seen rather weird and awkward. He nuzzled her cheek in a rather feline gesture of affection, which she returned.

_It's late, are you tired?_

She shook her head and hopped off his lap. _No, it's still early. I'm going to stay up a little longer._

Mewtwo seemed a bit disappointed, but conceded. _Alright_, he said, stroking her chin. _Good night._

She bid him goodnight also and watched him go. It was after midnight and he had not slept in several days so it was vital that he had at least a few hours of rest while he could. Judging from his tone he had hoped that she would join him. Sunshine sighed. She had wanted to, but there was something else on her mind. She stood and watched the serene lake.

_I saw that._

She didn't turn. Meowth and Pikachu bounded out of the bushes behind her, mischief in their voices. _What did you see?_ she asked them.

_You and him_, said Meowth teasingly. _Getting cozy on the cliff_.

_You've seen it before._

_Yes, and it's still weird,_ stated Pikachu. _But_ _it's nice to see him happy. When he's moody…_

_Which was most of the time_, Meowth cut in.

…_it just hangs over the rest of us. We all feel it. He thinks way too much._

_There are a lot of things in this world to think about._

With a groan, Pikachu flopped down on to the ground, leaning his back against her. _Don't talk like him. You're supposed to make him open up more, not let him make you down and grumpy like him._

Sunshine stepped forward, causing Pikachu to fall onto his back, rocking like a turtle. Meowth laughed, which earned him a zap on the tail. With a thin smile Sunshine watched their horseplay before approaching the edge of the cliff. The two smaller pokemon stopped to watch her.

_You're going to fall off the edge_, said Pikachu.

_I'm getting off the island._

_What!_ Meowth snapped to his feet. _You're leaving?_

She shook her head. _No, of course not. I'll be back before sunrise._

There was nervousness in her friends' eyes. _Why_?

_It's not important. _She paused_. Not yet, at least. But don't worry. I promise I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone._

Pikachu and Meowth began to protest, but she was already gone.

break-

Her name was Puggles.

Sunshine knew that before she even arrived at the small house in the scattered neighborhood. It was a nice place, she saw. The houses were small but they had large yards, perfect for young up-and-coming trainers to practice in. Her senses told her no one was awake for several square miles. Carefully, she appeared in the middle of the street and walked along it soundlessly, washed in the hazy streetlight.

She searched for the young Eevee's mind amidst all the others nearby and located it quickly. Puggles had been a gift to her trainer, who gave her that name, when he turned seven years old. He's eleven now, almost twelve. The two of them had been inseparable and trained diligently. Though she was capable, Ken had insisted against using any sort of stones to trigger her evolution.

_Because he thinks that would change who she is_, Sunshine thought. _He wants her to be herself and nothing else, and he believes just been herself will make her strong._

She found the house. It had a gray roof and white walls, very normal if not a bit rundown. Reaching out, she felt Puggles sleeping and nursing her wounds, snuggling warmly next to Ken. Surprisingly, as she searched further into the Eevee's mind and found that the little pokemon wasn't entirely blind to her presence.

_Is someone there?_

The question was fuzzy and soft. Puggles was half-asleep. Sunshine hesitated, but couldn't resist extending her mind a bit further. The question was soon repeated, this time a bit more alert.

_Come to the window._

With that, she became airborne, lifting herself off the ground to the second floor window, which was just above roof of the front door. She settled down on it an waited. A few moments later, a curious face appeared on the other side of the glass.

_Hello._

Puggles just stared at her for several moments. _Wow_, she said at last. _Who… what are you?_

Sunshine flicked her tail gracefully. _I am you, _she said_. At least, I was once. I was just like you before._

_What are you now?_

_More. That's the best I can explain it._ She stood and turned in a circle slowly, showing herself to Puggles.

Puggles looked at her in wonder. _You_ _were an Eevee? What type are you now?_

_I am psychic. A friend shared a great gift with me._ Sunshine leaned a bit closer to the window. _I saw your battle today. Would you like to share in my gift?_

Puggles turned around. Sunshine saw the sleeping boy over her shoulder_. I don't know, _she replied._ I want to be stronger all the time, but I'm…_

_Limited, I know. You can't help it._

_But he doesn't want me to. He's afraid that once I evolve, I'll change and the bond between us won't be the same anymore. _From the young pokemon's sad eyes, Sunshine saw that she shared in her trainer's fear.

_It won't be like that. This is different. Do you know what made me evolve?_ Puggles shook her head. _It was friendship. The love and care given to me by a wonderful and rare friend gave me the power to evolve. That is the only way. When you evolve from friendship, it will only strength your bond, not break it._

Puggles' face lit up with hope. _Really_?

_Really. I saw how much that boy cared for you and how much more you want to give him. I want you and others like you to have what you deserve. I've offering you a chance. Do you want it?_

TBC…


	8. CH8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's done at last! Thank you all for staying through this journey with me. If it weren't for all your encouragements, this story would have died long ago. I love you all. Enjoy the last chapter! 

Ch. 8

The news of a new pokemon quickly spread through Kanto, and from there to Johto and the Orange Islands. Soon it was everywhere and pokemon researchers who focused on the theory of friendship evolution received extra attention and funding for their work. This was big. This was a whole new kind of evolution.

It started with a boy named Ken, they said. He had an Eevee that wasn't very strong and he didn't want it to evolve. He said in an interview that he thought evolution may weaken their bond, and that friendship was more important than winning battles. The only thing he wanted was for his Eevee to be strong on her own.

Imagine his surprise when he woke one day to his partner in a beautiful new body.

Kanto Station Five was the first to broadcast clips of this amazing pokemon. It was about three feet tall, with long, cone-shaped ears and tail that came to points at the end. On each of its ears and around its tail was a golden band, matching the golden circles on its forehead and legs. Its fur was a shining midnight black, highlighting its glowing red eyes.

And its attacks, so powerful! Not only did it move with lightning speed, it fought with tireless energy and extremely strong attacks. Its movements were graceful and unhurried, but also has a certain wild edge.

For many days researchers were unable to place its proper type. Opponents of different elements were brought in to fight against it and soon it was discovered that it was completely immune to psychic types, a trait displayed only by a very rare breed of pokemon labeled Dark.

It was a Dark Eevee. They named it Umbreon.

For a long time Puggles the Umbreon and his trainer Ken were the focus on the media. They didn't like it. After all, all they wanted was to be able to compete as themselves. As luck would have it, something else diverted the public's attention a few weeks later. Another Eevee, across town in Johto, had also evolved under the influence of friendship. The trainer was a middle-aged woman who made it a habit to take in sick and wounded pokemon to care for. The Eevee she had taken in several years ago evolved one morning.

Of course, he looks just like Sunshine. But no one else knew that. They awed over this beautiful new violet creature and tested it just as they did Puggles. It was a psychic type, its power easily overriding the strongest Alakazams and Mr. Mimes.

They named it Espeon.

They were both miracles, people said. Pokemon evolution has taken on a whole new meaning.

oOo

When she returned, Mewtwo wasn't on the cliff. But this wasn't strange. Not recently. For the past few days, he'd spent more and more time watching the screen hidden deep in his cave, ever since the appearance of that Umbreon.

This was, in all honesty, all right with her. It made her coming and going, which was becoming more and more frequent, much easier.

As she descended the stone steps leading down to the cave, the chilly halls filled with voices. Rounding a corner, she peeked into the screening room. On the floor, hanging from the ceiling, piling on top of each other to get a glimpse, were practically all the pokemon on the island. The screen flashed and buzzed away, re-capping the story of the amazing evolving Eevees. Pikachu and Meowth were there. Seeing her, Pikachu motioned for her to come forward.

Carefully, she went. On the screen were highlights from the most recent trial battle, an Espeon versus an Umbreon. Though the Dark pokemon clearly had the advantage, Espeon seemed to have a few tricks up its sleeve. So far it was a draw, though most best were on the Umbreon. The fascinated pokemon all around her drew a sharp breath as it attacked and missed by a hair.

_Look at that_, said Pikachu breathlessly, tugging at her paw. _That one looks just like you. I thought you were the only one!_

Not anymore. Sunshine shook her head.

_They call it Espeon, _added Meowth, his eyes glued to the screen. _Is that what you are?_

The name had a ring to it. She nodded again and looked around. Among all the excited faces, one was missing. Leaning downward, she nudged Pikachu and whispered, _where is he?_

_Who?_

_Her lover,_ Meowth said absently. Surprisingly, none of the pokemon even batted an eye at this, much too caught up in the battle. _He was here earlier. I think he went outside._

With one paw he gestured toward the cave entrance she had just entered a moment ago and she looked towards it just in time to see a shadow exit. Without a moment's hesitation, she went after it.

Mewtwo didn't stop when she came after him. Instead, he went deeper inside the mountain, leading her into the darkness until she was certain they had reached its base. Then he halted and nuzzled her mouth as she approached. It was and inviting and she could tell he was smiling just a little, which was as much as his muscles could manage.

_Why aren't you there with the others?_

He shrugged and sat down on the nearest stone. It was large and flat. They were inside a small chamber lit only by moonlight seeping through two small gaps on its wall. She sat next to him, very close.

_I didn't see much point in watching those things. I've seen them all. _He paused. _Mew has been rather irresponsible as of late._

The comment caught her off guard. Sunshine was glad he couldn't see her surprise. She looked up at her… what was he? She suddenly realized she didn't know. Friend? Boyfriend? Husband? Companion? They all sounded awkward and ridiculous, these human terms. He was just he, and she was just she.

_Why do you say that?_

_These things happening to the Eevees out there. The same as you. I fear she may be taking this experiment too far. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon. _He looked at her. _It was just supposed to be you._

There was a strange quiver in his voice that made her feel like he knew more than he was saying. _That doesn't make it any less special. Been able to share it with others is what makes it a gift, right?_

_It's not safe. People may start asking questions._

_Let them._

Mewtwo seemed to be in deep thought. He was frowning in a way she didn't like. _You are on her side on this?_

_Not exactly._

_It's a dangerous thing, messing with nature on such a large scale._

_No more than cloning._

The words left her before she had a chance to think and she immediately regretted it. In the dark, she saw him flinch, but other than that he gave no sign that he even heard her.

_I'm sorry, _she said quietly.

He stroke her neck gently. _You're right, _he said. _There's no need to apologize. But you must know, judging by your words, that I understand the impact of such a thing better than anyone. The world cannot afford two mistakes._

Was he goading her? He could, after all, read her mind.

_Why don't you just say what you mean? _she asked bitterly without looking at him.

He seemed confused, or was pretending to be. _Say what?_

Sunshine shot him a glare. _I know you know. You know I've been doing this. Why don't you stop pretending?_

Mewtwo stared at her, his hand still on her neck. Then it moved away, and that one gesture hurt more than anything in the world. Too much time passed before he said,_ I didn't know._

_How can you not? You can read my mind easily._

_But I don't._

Silence lingered in the cave. Then Mewtwo stood. He went to the wider of the two gaps on the wall and looked out at the stars. From where she sat, he was little more than a silhouette.

_Is that what you've been doing off the island?_

_You noticed?_

_Not at first. You were sneaky. _He sounded both impressed and amused. _But when your absence became longer and longer, I started to notice._

Sunshine hung her head. Shame filled her. She felt like she had betrayed him. _Why didn't you say something?_

_I trust you._

_Do you still?_

_Do you know what you're doing?_

_I'm giving them a fighting chance. _She hopped off the stone slab and walked to him. _All the ones who were once like me—I wanted them to have the strength they deserve, and their trainers deserve._

_How idealistic._

_Pot calling the kettle black?_

He chuckled, but didn't turn around. _Why didn't you tell me?_

_I don't know. Maybe… _she hesitated. _Maybe I didn't think you'd understand._

More silence. She grew nervous but said nothing. Finally, Mewtwo turned around. _You're right,_ he said. _I don't._

She looked at him, into his violet eyes with those little blue specks. She felt small again, like that night when she woke up on the island. _Do you really want me to…_

_Fulfill this mission on your own. _He wasn't looked at her. That was fine. This was hard enough.

_I don't have to leave._

_One day you will depart on a short trip, then never return._

This was true, hard as it was for her to admit. Tears welled up in her eyes. She took step toward him, then changed her mind and turned away. He didn't look up as she walked toward the exit of the cave.

_I do love you._

He didn't answer.

oOo

Isn't this silly?

Tell me it's silly, Mew, that I should feel this way over success, over completing what we set out to do.

Yes, that was it. What we were supposed to do. We found our candidate, we gave her the gift, and sent her along her way to pass it on. It was perfect. The perfect plan. But I cannot deny that it hurts, and I don't know how long it will go on hurting. It's like an invisible knife, cutting that hole inside me ever larger.

I wasn't supposed to go and fall in love with her. In the end I couldn't even tell her I did. How could I not? She was… so much, so much more. More than this world, more than the next. To say those things, to say them just right so she would leave, was so very hard.

Yes, you're right. If she wasn't more, then we wouldn't have used her. This was what she was meant for.

Do you think she can do it? No, of course. Of course she can. It's her destiny, to change the course of history for man and pokemon alike. Friendship, love, such a thin line. Such a fragile thin.

Why are you laughing again? You're always laughing as if you know something. Are you saying she saw through it? All those things I said?

Well, she's sharp, I grant you that. Sharp and strong.

If she saw through me, then what? What difference does it make?

oOo

On the shore, where the blue waves lapped the white sand, a small violet figure, the size of a fox, rested its feet and looked back at the lake, gazing at the island in its center with longing. Human eyes cannot see it, but her eyes could.

_Thank you_.

_Thank you, Mewtwo._

With that, she disappeared into the shadows of the moon, but not before making a promise that one day, when it was all said and done, she would return to pick up the pieces, which cannot be whole until they are once again in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
